The present invention relates to a device attachable to a wall of a room and to a radiator in the room, for hangingly supporting a radiator from the wall and for providing ducting for directing air from outdoors, into heat exchange relation with the radiator, and out into the room.
In conjunction with supplying fresh air to apartment buildings, it is beneficial to use the type of supply air terminal device that is connected to the radiators installed in the building. Air supplied to the building is taken from outside the building and pass to the supply air terminal device through a delivery conduit, and the device forces the supply air to flow along one side of the radiator, before it leaves the device and enters respective rooms of the building.
Known devices of this kind are normally mounted on the rear side of the radiator, i.e. between the radiator and the inwardly facing surface of the outer wall. In this case, separate attachments are provided for the radiator and the supply air terminal device.